


Cannibals

by DarkestInfatuations



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Mentioned Cannibalism, and fluff in raphaels own way, but seriously it's just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestInfatuations/pseuds/DarkestInfatuations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has bad dreams, and well, he feels the need to have his fears set aside.</p><p>Too bad Raphael has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibals

The youngest of the four Hamato brothers was always into something – always.   
  
Whether it was messing with Leonardo during his meditation, pulling a prank on Raphael, or destroying something Donatello had built, Michelangelo was constantly up to no good, always plotting his next spurt of "comic relief". (Or so he liked to call it).  
  
But tonight, the turtles' lair was unusually quiet. No sighing, irritated Leo; No cursing, screaming Raphael; No fuming Donatello. However, Michelangelo was creeping up on Donatellos' lab, using all of his ninja skills to slip past Raph, who was half-assedly watching something on the TV.  
  
Making it to the door without a sound, Mikey slipped inside and closed the door. He quietly made his way over to his olive-skinned brothers' side, who was working on some new piece of technology. And just as he went to touch his brothers' shoulder, he was startled senseless by his rather loud announcement in the quiet room.  
  
"I'm busy, Mikey."  
  
A look of guilt passed over Michealangelos' face.   
  
"Oh. Sorry bro." He said dejectedly as he turned to leave.  
  
He heard his brothers' sigh and lab chair squeaking.  
  
"Wait. What's wrong?"  
  
He turned back around and looked at his brother, suddenly nervous.   
  
"Well, I had this nightmare last night…"  
  
Donatello tilted his head downward and raised his eye ridges as a sign for him to continue. Michelangelo looked down to the floor as if it possessed some eye catching quality, and played with his elbow pads in a fit of nervousness.   
  
"Well… you see, it… I had this dream about… just…."  
  
"It's okay. You can tell me."  
  
The bluest of the brothers heaved a small sigh, finally looking up to meet Donatellos' gaze.   
  
"Are turtles cannibalistic?" Donatellos' eyes widened, but his mouth stayed closed.   
  
"Well… yes. Turtles are very territorial and can be highly aggressive… some species have a mainly cannibalistic diet. They often pick off the small and sickly… it's a harsh way of bettering the species."   
  
Donatello seriously hoped that Michelangelo didn't freak out. He really wasn't awake enough to handle it right now.  
  
There was a loud crash as the lab door was flung open. Both of the turtles jumped out of their skin, and Donnie stood up as Mikey turned to look at the emerald green turtle standing in the doorframe.  
  
" **An' I'm one of them' species!** " Raphael bellowed, lunging for Michelangelo and tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god!" Mikey screamed, writhing around as if he were on fire, trying to escape Raphaels' grip.   
  
**"HE'S BITING ME!!!"**  
  
Donatello looked away, knowing that any peace and quiet he may have had tonight was gone for good.


End file.
